In general, a glove box, which may accommodate articles, is disposed in an instrument panel in a vehicle. Typically, the glove box is disposed in front of a front passenger seat.
The glove box includes a glove box housing which is fixedly installed in the instrument panel, and a glove box door which is hingedly coupled to the glove box housing, and opened and closed by a manipulation of a user, thereby accommodating articles in the glove box door.
Meanwhile, a locking unit, which locks or unlocks the glove box door with respect to the glove box housing, is disposed in the glove box. The locking unit is disposed in the glove box door, and has a structure in which the glove box door is locked when a rod, which protrudes from the glove box door, is inserted into the glove box housing, and the glove box door is unlocked when the rod comes out of the glove box housing.
Recently, a dual rod type locking unit, which has two rods connected with a knob or a button, is installed in the glove box door. In this case, both sides of the glove box are locked by the respective rods, and both sides of the glove box are unlocked by allowing the respective rods to slide at the same time by pulling and rotating the knob or pressing the button, thereby preventing the glove box door from being easily opened toward the interior of the vehicle at the time of a vehicle accident, and improving safety for the occupants. Here, a device, which unlocks the glove box by pulling and rotating the knob, is called a pull type locking device, and a device, which unlocks the glove box by pressing the button, is called a push type locking device.